


When Jared Needs a Babysitter

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes out, but he makes sure Jared is in good hands for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jared Needs a Babysitter

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Jensen asked. He looked over at Jared, who was folded into the diner's booth beside him, fast asleep. Shooting had wiped him this month. He'd been Little the past four days, recharging and playing with Matchbox cars on Jensen's floor.

"Shouldn't the question be, is Jared ok with it?" Jeff replied.

Jensen smiled down at the plate of fries he and Jeff were sharing. It was the answer he wanted to hear. "Jared likes you. _Little Jared_ loves you. He's excited about spending the night with you while I'm in Calgary."

"I know this is a big step for you guys."

"I hate having to go away while he's feeling little, but if I don't, Bob will cut off my balls."

Jeff smirked. "I hear ya. He's going to be fine. We always have a good time together. How old is he presenting right now?"

"About three." Jared's hunched position blocked the unicorn rainbow T-shirt he was wearing. Jensen had bought it for him because it perfectly balanced the line between adult irony and childish innocence.

"And you told him about the other thing?"

Jensen winced.

"You thought you'd leave that to me?" Jeff asked.

Jensen lowered his voice. "I don't exactly know how to break it to him that you want to put him a diaper for the night."

Jeff whispered too. "It's a not a diaper, it's a pull-up, and you just explain to him that when little boys visit other homes, they need to wear them in case they have an accident so their host doesn't have to buy a new mattress."

"When you put it that way, I can't at all imagine Jared having a tantrum about it." Jensen rolled his eyes.

Jeff smiled in that smug, knowing way he had. "If he's three, a tantrum is normal."

"On that topic," Jensen said, "no spanking. Ever. He gets time outs, or you can take a toy away."

Jeff nodded. "Understood."

"You have all my numbers. Call me anytime. And have Jared call me before bed time. And did you give your number to Gen in case she needs him?"

"Yes, and I've spoken to her. She knows Jared is in good hands. This isn't my first rodeo with an adult baby, Jensen. He'll be _fine_."

Jensen nodded. " I know. I just... It's hard to leave him, even for a night."

Jeff smiled at Jared too. "I know. But you have to. Sometimes parents have to."

"I'm not his... I mean, we're not like that," Jensen said quickly.

_Sure you're not_ , Jeff's eyes said.

Jensen scratched Jared's scalp, and Jared snuffled and leaned closer in his sleep.

_Not like that at all._


End file.
